Just Perfect
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Jungkook tidak peduli. Yang penting dia dengan Jimin. Itu seperti sempurna./ Kookmin, bottom!Jimin top!jungkook/ bxb/ AU


**A.N** : Kurasa kali ini akan berjalan datar. Sedatar hatiku ketika tahu bahwa proses download 'After School Club with BTS' gagal bahkan di persen 99. Itu sangat-sangat membuatku ingin mengumpat ._.

 **Warning** : Typo yang tak ada habisnya. Entah, selalu saja ada yang terlewat membuat tak nyaman. Dan lagi, tidak ada maksud apapun dalam penulisan cerita ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeon Jungkook baru pertama kali menjadi _stalker_. Namun jika dilihat secara harfiah sebenarnya bukan itu. Dia tidak pernah bersembunyi. Karena nyatanya, hampir setiap hari dia berjalan di dekat si objek. Membentang jarak paling tidak lima langkah. Seperti _stalker_ pada umumnya, tujuan itu sama. Untuk mengikuti ke mana si objek pergi atau mencari tahu apa yang hendak dilakukan. Sayangnya sosok yang menjadi pengamatannya itu tak pernah menyadari, satu kalipun. Bisakah disebut suatu keuntungan?

"Selamat datang."

Tepat ketika pintu terbuka menimbulkan denting lonceng kecil, sapaan dari pegawai café langsung terdengar. Seperti robot setelan saja. Jungkook mengangguk kecil sekedar menjaga kesopanan. Tetap mengikuti ke mana objeknya pergi. Bahkan hingga jarak terdekat di mana ia mendengar jelas apa yang dipesan.

"Oh, sudah datang." Itu komentar dari Seokjin. Kakak kandung Jungkook kalau ingin lebih spesifik. Dia bekerja setidaknya untuk menambah uang saku di liburan tahun baru. Hidup jauh dari orang tua memang sulit, apalagi dengan titipan adik macam Jungkook yang pemalas.

"Yeah. Seperti biasa." Tangan serta kepala Jungkook bersandar di atas etalase kaca.

"Apa enaknya seperti itu terus? Coba ajak bicara, setidaknya satu kali saja." Seokjin juga ikut menyandarkan tangan diikuti wajahnya.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandang ke bagian ujung café, tempat yang menjadi langganan objeknya duduk. Kemudian ia kembali meletakkan tujuannya ke mata Seokjin. "Aku juga ingin, hanya saja tidak ada waktu."

"Dari dua puluh empat hari yang terlewati!? Bodoh." Seokjin menenggelamkan kepala di antara lengan panjangnya, menggeleng gemas. Kemudian lagi diangkatnya wajah itu, "Mau kukenalkan?"

Jungkook seperti otomatis berdiri tegak dengan raut kaget dan berteriak refleks. "Tidak!"

Sukses mengundang semua mata untuk jadi satu tertuju padanya. Kecuali yang di ujung itu, tampak masih asyik dengan bacaan di tangan.

Jungkook membungkuk beberapa kali seraya tersenyum kikuk, dilanjutkan dengan mengusap wajah. Tak lupa melempar tatapan kesal tertuduh pada pegawai di hadapannya. "Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, taruhan?" Kedua alis Seokjin terangkat naik dan turun.

"Apa?"

"Tanggal 25. Jika memang kau sudah berkenalan bahkan mengucap kata dengannya, buktikan padaku."

Manik hitam Jungkook membola. "Itu besok, hyung!" Ia menyeru tak terima.

"Aku tahu. Kalau tidak sanggup, katakan saja sekarang." Seringai di paras tampan Seokjin terbentuk dengan piciknya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku harus mencoba." Belum-belum Jungkook sudah menggerutu. "Lalu kau akan memberikan apa?"

"Kukabulkan satu permintaanmu, bocah. Kalau kau tidak mampu, berarti lakukan sebaliknya." Seokjin menyalurkan tangan.

"Aishhh, mau gila rasanya. _Call_!" Dengan tegas dan mantap, Jungkook menjabat tangan itu. Rasanya konyol sekali taruhan seperti ini dengan kakak sendiri, sementara Seokjin tidak ada urusan apa-apa.

"Sepertinya panggungmu sudah siap. Pergi sana." Seokjin menada usir. Jungkook berdecak, lalu masuk ke bagian dalam untuk bersiap.

Itu pekerjaan sampingannya. Pekerjaan yang membuat dia bertemu dengan buruannya. Seokjin yang menawari itu. Sebal juga dia melihat sang adik hanya bergelung di rumah selama musim dingin. Sekarang pun rasa kesalnya masih terpaku kuat, karena adiknya justru terlihat makin membosankan.

Jika dihitung, maka ini hari ke dua puluh empat. Tidak banyak juga informasi yang bisa Jungkook dapat. Hanya kegiatan harian. Pukul sepuluh pagi akan pergi ke pelatihan tarik suara -Jungkook tahu dia akan menjadi penyanyi latar untuk sebuah acara musikal di malam natal. Selanjutnya pukul lima sore pelatihan selesai dan selalu mengunjungi café. Atau terkadang, sebelum itu akan mampir ke beberapa pertokoan dengan kawannya.

Rumahnya sendiri tidak jauh juga dari café. Mungkin karena faktor tersebut, dia setiap hari akan menyisakan waktu untuk menikmati kopi dan _cheese cake_ dengan ekstra krim. Jungkook tahu benar apa yang biasa dilahapnya.

Dan ada saat di mana tiap harinya Jungkook seperti melambung tinggi. Si objek baru akan keluar pergi jika jam panggungnya selesai. Jungkook merasa mungkin dia memang menunggunya. Bolehkah beranggapan seperti itu?

Ah, satu lagi yang selalu diingat bahkan itu tak akan pernah samar dari hati maupun memori. Nama sosok yang dikaguminya adalah Park Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook tengah asyik menyamakan gerak kakinya dengan Jimin. Kanan dengan kanan, kiri juga dengan kiri. Pantauan jarak masih sama, lima langkah. Bisa saja Jungkook perpendek. Namun takut jika dirinya akan memiliki penyakit jantung dadakan. Siapa yang tahan dengan detak cepat tak terkontrol seperti itu.

Mereka menapaki jalan miring menanjak itu dalam diam, tentu saja. Jungkook setitikpun belum memiliki nyali untuk mencoba berbicara. Baginya selalu saja tak ada kesempatan. Walau jujur di dalam otak, dia sudah merancang berbagai macam kata pemula yang terlihat baik. Sayangnya tak pernah tersampaikan.

Dia tersenyum miris namun tak bertengger lama begitu melihat seorang anak dengan sepeda melaju dari atas sana seraya memainkan ponsel; mungkin untuk mengatur pemutar musik atau apa –Jungkook bisa melihat jelas _earphone_ yang terpasang. Hanya saja yang menjadi masalah, Jimin dipastikan tidak melihat sepeda yang meluncur itu.

Bagi Jungkook, daripada hanya berteriak lebih baik melakukan tindakan. Jadi dia berlari cepat, menarik tubuh Jimin ke sisi jalan hingga keduanya jatuh terduduk sedangkan si anak yang akhirnya sadar ada orang di hadapannya berbelok oleng menabrak tembok.

Jungkook menggeram, tanpa sadar mengumpat juga. "Hei bocah! Jangan naik sepeda seperti itu, sialan."

Yang dipanggil bocah bangkit kemudian kembali mendirikan lagi sepedanya. Membungkuk berkali-kali demi mendapat maaf. Hampir menangis sepertinya. Jungkook jadi ada sedikit rasa sesal, namun emosinya terlanjur terpacu.

"Jangan ulangi lagi. Kalau sedang di jalan raya, bagaimana jika tertabrak mobil?" Setidaknya kali ini dia sudah cukup bisa mengendalikan nada bicara.

Si anak masih meminta maaf. Takut juga dibentak seperti tadi. Begitu Jungkook mempersilahkan untuk pergi, dia langsung meluncurkan roda duanya cepat-cepat.

Jungkook mendengus kasar, juga menggerutu macam-macam. Namun langsung gelagapan begitu sadar maksimal tubuh siapa yang tersender di dadanya. Dan juga di mana tangannya sendiri tengah melingkar erat. Setidaknya ada rasa senang juga bisa memeluk pinggang itu tanpa sengaja.

Secepat mungkin Jungkook langsung menarik tangannya jauh dan menggeser pantat perlahan untuk mundur. "Maaf. Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku. Itu tadi refleks, sungguh. Maaf." Dia berdiri dengan cepat, tak lupa membantu Jimin bangkit.

"Jangan begitu, aku benar-benar terima kasih." Jimin terkikik dan Jungkook memerah.

"Ada yang terasa sakit?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi mungkin pergelangan tanganmu sedikit sakit karena menahan tubuhku? Telapak tanganmu menggesek jalanan, ada luka?"

Jungkook segera memeriksa telapak miliknya. Rajutan wol dari sarung tangan itu sedikit koyak, namun tidak menyebabkan efek apapun. "Tidak."

"Ah, baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Jimin membungkuk. Setelahnya menyambung, "Tapi sebelum pergi, boleh kuminta tolong?"

Seandainya Jimin bisa mendapati wajah Jungkook langsung berubah cerah. Pria muda itu dengan semangat menggangguk kuat-kuat. "Tentu!"

"Itu… Apa kau melihat tongkatku jatuh?" kali ini suara Jimin keluar dengan lirihnya.

"Ya?"

"Tongkatku."

"Oh! Sebentar." Jungkook juga baru ingat benda satu itu. Segera matanya menelisik ke segala arah hingga mendapati tongkat yang dimaksud. Mendekat untuk meraihnya, tak lupa mengusak salju yang jatuh. Ia meraih tangan kanan Jimin dan menggenggamkan benda itu di sana.

"Terima kasih, eum… Jungkook?" kepala Jimin memiring sedikit.

Mendadak ada gumpalan yang mengganjal tenggorokan. Serius Jimin mengetahui namanya!?

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku mendengarmu menyanyi di café setiap hari. Dan itu selalu indah, aku suka."

Baik, seandainya saja Jungkook memiliki sayap maka dia sungguh akan terbang dengan tingginya. "Benarkah?"

Jimin mengangguk antusias, tak cukup sekali. Entahlah, Jungkook harus bersyukur atau tidak tentang Jimin yang tidak bisa melihat wajahnya bersemu perlahan. Dilema.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang sekarang." Jimin membungkuk kembali lalu menciptakan langkah untuk pergi. Namun ia sempat berhenti sebentar dan membalikkan tubuh. Setidaknya dia yakin Jungkook masih di sana walau hanya gelap di mata.

"Aku menghitungnya. Dua puluh empat hari, benar? Mulai besok tidak usah menjaga jarak. Aku hafal benar bau parfumu. Rasanya seperti ada yang menjagaku tiap harinya. Terima kasih." Dilanjutkan dengan tawa kecil dan lambaian.

Jungkook berkedip saja, tak menyangka juga seperti ini jadinya. Dia sendiri berusaha menahan tawa. Apanya yang pengagum rahasia? Bahkan Jimin tahu tepat ini hari ke berapa.

Mendadak taruhan sore tadi berbayang di kepala. Segera saja dia berlari menyusul untuk menjajari Jimin. "Biar kutemani pulang."

Walau hari petang sudah menelan matahari, Jungkook masih mendapati gambaran jelas bibir itu membentuk kurva naik. "Jika tidak keberatan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi esok paginya Jungkook bangun dengan senyum lebar. Sama sekali tidak memberitahu Seokjin apa yang terjadi semalam. Dia juga sudah memikirkan apa yang akan dimintanya nanti.

"Ingat Jungkook, batas hingga pukul lima." Seokjin mengetuk kaca jam tangannya.

Mendengar ultimatum seeperti itu, Jungkook hanya mendecak. "Aku tahu. Tapi, kali ini ayah ibu tidak pulang? Kita berdua saja merayakan natal?"

Seokjin yang masih mengikat sepatunya, terhenti. "Mereka baru bisa datang setelah tahun baru. Jadi malam ini kita hanya berdua." Kemudian dia melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aku tidak yakin." Gumaman Jungkook terdengar samar di telinga Seokjin.

"Apa?"

"Tidak jadi. Hati-hati di jalan, hyung!"

Seokjin mengeratkan mantelnya, kemudian melangkah keluar. Dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum bentuk suatu maksud. Tepat kemudian, ponselnya berdering. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan memeriksa. Panggilan dari Jimin.

"Ya?" Sekuat yang Jungkook bisa, ia menahan nada senangnya.

" _Ingin bertemu denganku hari ini? Aku akan memberimu sesuatu."_

"Terlihat seperti kau yang ingin menemuiku."

Selanjutnya hanya suara tawa yang mendera masuk ke pendengaran Jungkook, cukup untuk mengundang senyum di wajahnya terbentuk. "Jadi?"

" _Pukul 11 di café. Kutunggu."_

Panggilan langsung diputus bahkan sebelum Jungkook mengiyakan. Tapi apa bedanya? Dia juga tetap akan berangkat. Karenanya Jungkook melesat untuk membasuh diri. Kemudian berpikir apa yang bisa dilakukannya hari ini, paling tidak menjaga itikad baik.

Seokjin bahkan memberi tatapan curiga begitu melihat adiknya menghampiri meja kasir tanpa beban. "Belum waktumu untuk menaiki panggung. Kau ingin apa?"

Jungkook dengan senyum lima jarinya menjawab bangga. "Menunggu seseorang. Lihat saja apa yang sudah kulakukan, hyung."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, tapi dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang memang terjadi. Dan itu makin diyakinkan oleh kedatangan Jimin. Dalam benaknya, Seokjin mewanti-wanti apa yang mungkin diminta oleh sang adik.

Begitu dilihatnya Jimin duduk di kursi kecintaan, Jungkook segera melambai pada Seokjin dan berjalan cepat untuk duduk di hadapan pria itu. Kedua tangannya penuh menyangga sebuah nampan.

"Hm? Sudah datang?" Jimin bertanya dengan pandangan lurusnya. Kedua tangan masih sibuk melipat tongkat, kemudian meletakkan di meja.

"Tidak pesan sesuatu?" Jungkook menyeruput kopinya begitu mendudukkan diri.

Gelengan itu muncul disusul kalimat penolakan, "Perutku baru terisi. Kau saja."

"Setidaknya satu suap untuk kue kejumu masih bisa, bukan? Mendekat."

Jimin menurut dengan lugunya. Begitu dirasa logam sendok sudah masuk ke rongga mulut, ia mengatupkan bibir bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang menarik keluar batangannya perlahan. Belum lama Jimin mengunyah, giginya berhenti beradu begitu merasa ada sesuatu menempel di pipi. Matanya memang tidak dapat menggambarkan apapun, namun dari kehangatan yang ada Jimin tahu.

"Jungkook…" Ia menelan kunyahannya susah payah. "Kau menciumku?"

"Tidak, memang apa yang kau rasakan?"

Jimin bisa mendengar denting nyaring sendok beradu. "Jangan mempermainkanku." Suara yang dikeluarkan mendadak berubah tegas.

Mendengarnya, Jungkook letakkan kembali sendok di tangan. Lalu memandang tepat sepasang mata Jimin. "Aku serius."

"Serius?"

"Kau sendiri mengenaliku selama dua puluh empat hari, ditambah hari ini. Setidaknya walau kita tidak pernah bercakap, mari mencoba."

Kepalan di kedua tangan Jimin terbentuk. "Aku yang seperti ini?"

"Seperti apa? Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Jadikan aku matamu bila kau mau."

Sejenak Jungkook terdiam. Kagum juga bagaimana kata-kata tersebut diproduksi oleh otaknya.

Hela nafas terdengar jelas. Jimin memejamkan mata –walau gelapnya tetap sama, kemudian membuka kelopak kembali begitu merasa mantap akan sesuatu. "Aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang."

"Ah, ini memang terlalu mendadak. Tidak apa-apa." Jungkook menggenggam gelas plastiknya dan mengalihkan mata keluar. Menatap mereka yang berlalu-lalang.

Kepala Jimin menunduk. Perlahan dia meraba-raba permukaan meja demi menggenggam kembali tongkat lipatnya.

Menangkap gerik aneh dari ekor mata, Jungkook mengembalikan arah tatapnya. "Sudah mau pergi?"

"Kurasa." Jimin bangkit begitu saja dan merajut langkah untuk keluar.

Jungkook berinisiatif untuk mengekor di belakang. Begitu angin dingin menyapu wajah, dia menoleh menatap paras Jimin di sampingnya. "Kau bilang ingin memberiku sesuatu. Apa?"

Jimin agak tersentak, terbukti jelas dari wajahnya yang terbaca oleh Jungkook. "Ah, tunggu sebentar."

Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku mantel, meraba sesuatu. Begitu dirasa menemukannya, senyum langsung terlukis. "Aku berniat memberimu ini. Kau sendiri pasti tahu aku mengikuti drama musikal. Mau melihatku bernyanyi? Walau hanya sebagai pemeran tambahan."

Jungkook dengan hati penuh kegembiraan menerimanya. "Tentu saja. Astaga, terima kasih! Jadi sekarang kau akan ke gedung pelatihan?"

Anggukan itu datang. Membuat wajah Jungkook bersemi cerah dibuatnya. "Biar kuantar."

Jimin tertawa saja. Dia mulai menggerakkan tongkat lagi dan berjalan, kali ini dengan figur Jungkook di sampingnya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Lagi, suara Jungkook membuat langkah keduanya mogok.

"Hm?"

"Karena aku sudah datang ke pertunjukanmu, setelahnya mau mengisi malam natal di rumahku? Ada cukup kue di sana." terdengar sejumput harapan dari tawaran tersebut.

"Boleh saja."

Dengan itu, Jungkook mengangkat tangan dan bersorak tanpa suara. Hanya saja, mendadak ia teringat hal lain.

"Jangan lupa, kau masih berhutang jawaban padaku." Pelan-pelan kali ini tanpa suara langkah, Jungkook memposisikan diri di hadapan Jimin.

"Selalu kuingat, Jungkook. Tunggu saja dan jangan banyak tingkah."

"Agak sulit untuk satu itu." Selepas melontarkan kalimat tersebut, kedua telapak Jungkook bertengger di bahu Jimin, sedikit menggenggamnya juga. Dan ia mendaratkan kedua belah bibir di dahi sana.

Nafas Jimin seperti direnggut sesaat karena kaget. "Ini di jalan, jangan menarik perhatian." Satu tangannya sudah bertengger di dada Jungkook, memberi tekanan agar pria itu mundur atau paling tidak ia bisa menjauh. Namun justru dirinya sendiri mendapat peluk dadakan dengan wajah langsung membentur bidang lebar tersebut.

"Setidaknya aku harus melakukan beberapa hal agar kau mau menerimaku." Jungkook membisik, entah dengan niatan apa.

Jimin tiba-tiba merasa sedikit merinding. "Terserah saja."

Mendengarnya, Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Lebar sekali. Kemudian melepaskan dekapan sepihak itu dan berganti mengunci erat jemari Jimin dengan miliknya. Diayunkan tanpa ada lelah. Keduanya lanjut berjalan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jungkook." Jimin membuka obrolan di sela suasana manis yang melingkupi.

"Ya?"

"Kurasa kau cukup tinggi. Dan itu bisa menjadi pertimbangan jawabanku."

Dengan kalimat itu, Jungkook makin mengeratkan tautan. Dia tak peduli kekurangan pada Jimin walau juga tidak menyangkal. Hanya saja, seperti ini sudah membahagiakan hati. Dirasanya memang mencapi titik yang cukup sempurna.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini menggantung, iya aku tahu. Karena otakku hanya kuat hinggap di sini.

Aku memutar kembali memori, kemudian sadar jika pribadi Jungkook yang kuciptakan dari segala cerita pasti manis dan menyenangkan. Seolah memang sosok yang didambakan siapapun untuk posisi kekasih. Bahkan mampu membuatku iri. Bagaiamana bisa aku menulisnya seperti itu sedangkan yang ada di sekitarku benar-benar berbeda jauh -_-

Dan sekali lagi, tidak ada maksud mengejek atau apapun dari tulisan ini. Aku hanya membayangkan apa yang sangat ingin kutulis. Jadilah seperti ini. Sosok Jimin yang hilang penglihatannya.

Ah, apa ada yang ingin tahu nasib Seokjin? Mungkin bisa kutuliskan percakapan telepon keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung?"

 _"Aku tahu! Jangan katakan apapun selain permintaanmu. Bisa-bisa kau mengoceh tanpa henti."_

Jungkook tertawa girang. "Baiklah. Seokjin kakakku tersayang, maaf. Mungkin kau harus cari tempat lain untuk nikmati malam natal."

 _"Hah!? Kau mengiusirku, bocah!?"_

"Uhm yah, itu bahasa kasarnya. Baiklah, mau tak mau kau harus setuju. Jangan pulang sebelum kuberi kabar. Bye."

Mungkin Seokjin harus mulai menghubungi seluruh nomor teman di ponselnya demi mendapat tumpangan.


End file.
